The Last
by Anne Marlow
Summary: Treasure PlanetReality crossover; Updates & Thanks. Please R&R. AND I WON"T UPDATE UNLESS I GET SOME MORE REVIEWS!
1. The Attic

The Last

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the treasure planet characters they belong to Disney, but Jessie, Awesome & I own us. Except me cause Jessie took me as a muse earlier. Now with that said, on with the FIC!

*___*_***_**_**_*_*_*__**_*__**__*_*__*_*_*_****_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*___**_**_**_*_*_*___*_***_**_**__***_**_*_*_*_*__*

Oct. 1st 2002  

_Earlier that morning…………_

_Possibly around __8:10am__……………_

"Ahhh, Sweet 16, something I've been waiting for all year."

"Yeah, now you'll get a job & earn some money. Haha" She looked at her father with a frown.

"Dad, don't get me started on a job just yet. I HAVEN'T turned 16 yet & I would like to enjoy my last moments of freedom if you PLEASE!!"

"Alright, have a good day at school, & see u on Tuesday ok."

"Ok, have a good trip with grandma. Bye" She gave her father a goodbye kiss & left for the bus.

"& Nelly..." She looked back at her father.

 "Don't forget 2 clean the attic after school."

She let out a groan "OK bye."

The door shuts….

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_

Chap. 1 The Attic

My Name Is Ellen Hagen, Nelly for short. My friends call me "Sarafina". I live in Ashburn, just next to the Potomac River. It's my birthday & I'm about to turn 16 (thank god), & go to high school. My mother died when I was 8 years old, so I have a Step-mom now. It is 4:20pm, & I'm going to go to my uncle's house for the weekend because of my family's going to Washington State for my grandma's birthday. I couldn't go because of school & money problems. So here I am getting ready to go to my uncles……

" Ok, have I got everything? Did I forget something?" I asked myself as I packed in my book-bag & duffle-bag my clothes, music, & art. 

"yeah, to give me a hug before you go!" I look up & my friend Jessie is looking at me from the doorway. Jessie is supposed to take care of the pets & plants whall we're gone, she was the only one we could trust that my parents knew. Jessie's full name is Jessica, but I call her Jessie because it's easier. She was taller than me by 2" I think. She had brown hair that was shorter than mine now, it use to be the same length before she cut it a second time. She wares glasses, just like I do, but wears them all the time, whall I lose them every now-&-then. Then Awesome popped his head in. He has jet black hair & dark eyes. He's a sweetheart, but sometimes silly, but we love him for it.

"What about me?! I feel like every time I leave I'm forgotten about!" Awesome just decided to come over for the heck of it. I don't try to read his mind, it's too scary.

"I don't leave for 15 minutes guys; I just think I remembered that my dad told me something this morning..." I started to strain my brain. "Something about…"

That was when I remembered….

"SHIT, the attic!!" I said looking up to the ceiling of my room, The attic had needed cleaning, & I had 15 minuets till my uncle & cousins came to get me. So I took my bags with me & went to the main bed-room, where I found the steps to go up. I lowered the steps & climbed up with my bag on my back, & odveicsely, Jessie & Awesome followed. It wasn't that bad, just some dust & things that had to be moved, but Jessy was the one to open her mouth.

"Oh My God, Nelly! This place is a pigsty..." she looked at me "Your gonna need help with this..." Awesome said looking around. So it was settled. I started dusting, & Jessy & Awesome organized the place, & it only took us 7 minuets!

"Thank god, that wasn't so ba…" I spoke to soon. Just as we were leaving the attic, I tripped on a lose floor board & fell on my face. When I looked up, I saw that the floor board had been lifted up of the ground. Jessy was staring at me in horror. I groaned as Jessie, Awesome & I walked over to see if we could fix it in time. To our surprise, we found the board unharmed, so we proceeded to put it back in place. Then I noticed that there was a green sparkle in the hole. I told Jessie & Awesome to hold on a moment & put my side of the floor board down next to me. I reached my hand in the hole. It was a small, yet bright little bugger, & I was curious.

"What is it Nelly?" Jessie was right next to me looking over my shoulder strait at the Green light in the hole like it was going to explode any second.

 "I donno jess, I'm still trying to reach it." I reached even harder, determined to find out what it was. Then, a sudden but small flash came, & a Necklace laid in my hand?!  It had a delicate silver chain with a small, round silver cage on it. In the cage was a round green stone. I looked up at Jessie & Awesome with a grin.

"Looks like a necklace, & a new trinket for me to enjoy.." I said as I was picking up my bags. Then the necklace started to… 

_Glow?_

"Nelly?" Awesome looked at the glow like he was hypnotized. I just stood there, waiting for something to happen. Jessie came over "Guys is something wro…" she too just stood there & stared at the glow. 

The necklace started to grow brighter until it covered us in a green blanket of light. I screamed, but no sound came out…

I felt hard ground, & blacked out.


	2. Of Dreams & Stowaways

Chapter 2. Of Dreams & Stowaways 

Disclaimer: I don't own the song sadly, & I don't own the Treasure Planet characters they belong to Disney. But I do own the dream girl & we own ourselves (for some of u who don't know what the hell I'm talking about, read the first chapter damnit). Now, in this chapter I'm going to switch back & forth from character to character, so it might be confusing for a while, just try to act like you are following along. Now onward damnit!!

*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_****_*_*_***_*_****__*_*_*__*_*_*___*__**__*_*_*_*_**___*_*_*

It was a normal day like any other day on the RLS Legacy. Even though they shoved of from port ten days ago, Jim thought that something major was going to happen. Very soon infact. How did he know this, it may be because of the dreams he was having since they left port. They all began the same way; he was standing in the middle of a white flowered field, at night with the full moon over head, with his shadow on the ground. There was a girl of some sort standing on top of the cliff near by. She was just standing there, all alone, & he would begin to walk over to her calling out to her. Then there was the music, a high pitched sound that seamed to fill the air. This seamed to calm Jim, but make him even more cuoriusThen the singing, something he could never forget, for as soon as he got near, he would here her singing

_In the sea_

_The fish have learned to fly,_

_On a moon lit night._

_On wigs of silver_

_As the incanted stars._

_Sail serenely by…_

Then she would turn to him, he could still remember even with his eyes open, how she looked. She had short hair, a golden-copper color. She would wear the same silver-white dress, same silver tiara crown on her brow, & the same necklace with a small silver cage containing a small green stone. And her eyes, her eyes were of the rainbow, but as of a storm. A sad storm that morns for the loss of someone dear, he thought. She would look at him with those eyes & sing

_Do they know? _

_Where do Unicorns go? _

_Where do winged horses fly? _

_Norwhales lost at sea _

_And never seen again_

She would then point to the forest.

_Go… _

_Go and ask the magpie, _

_Where do Unicorns go?_

He would shout to her "Why?", but she would not answer. Instead she'd fade away, like a mist. And just like every dream he had, it would end the same way too. He would she her again only not in a field, but on the sand, by the ocean, But she would not sing, she would not stand. Instead, she would be laying on the sand, with a red liquid on her body. Jim would run to her side & hoist her up to sit up on his shoulder. He would lift up his hand & find it covered in the red liquid, finding out, that it was blood. She would ask him, in a slivery voice, smiling at him as though he was an old friend

_"The last, I know now. I am the last." _

Then, she would die. Not the over dramatic way, she would just close her eyes &…

_Die._

Just like that. This made Jim cry, every time it made Jim cry. But he would never finish crying. For after she would die, he would hear this distinct, low growl. He would turn around, & scream. Then he would wake up, drenched in a cold sweat. 

At that time he could not get back to sleep again. He was losing sleep, & sometimes concentration. John Silver was noticing this as time progressed. He would usually find Jim on deck in the middle of the night, looking out at the open space around him. Silver though thought best not to ask, for it might be a personal matter. Jim fought off his thoughts, as well as his sleepiness, as he started to progress up to the main deck. As he progressed up the stares from the galley, he started to hear immense shouts & angry threats.

This made him run up the stares, almost tripping down them on the way.  Once he reached the top, all he could see was the whole crew in a circle. There was shouting from every crew member. Jim could hear some of them shouting "Their stowaways, they should be punished!", "Throw them in the brig!", "what is that one, a girl or boy?!", "you can't tell can you?" all those things were being said, & at the moment, Jim was wondering

_"What the hell?"_

He finally was able to climb up some of the ropes to look over the crew. What he saw shocked him. What it looked like was that there were three teenagers in the center of the group, completely unconscious. What he could make out was that one was a boy, & one was a girl. One of them, he was caught in between the two genders; it looked like a girl from some point of view, from another it looked like a boy. Finally, after the crew argued for 5 minutes it seamed, the Capitan came on deck. She started to push her way through the crowd shouting

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? WHAT'S THE FUSS ALL ABOUT?" she glanced from crew member to crew member. Finally one of them, _Scroop, came up to the Capitan with the three in his many arms. _

"We found these three, in the cargo hold." He said in his hiss like voice. As he spoke, he threw down in front of the Capitan the young teens. Jim thought that he heard on of them groan, his hearing was right it seamed. For after Scroop put them down, one of them moved. It was the one that was either a girl or boy. It started to sit up on its own. It then started to speak, it was faint, but Jim could hear it from were he was.  

"Hey, are u guys alright?" it said turning to the two behind her. Jim then knew that it was a girl, because of the high pitch of the voice. The other girl then sat-up & spoke. 

"I'll be fine as soon as I gain my since of reality back." She moaned & rubbed her side. The boy then spoke up "ok which one of you landed on me, cause now I have a pain in my gut." By this time, Jim had climbed down from the ropes & joined the crowd with John Silver, who was at the front of the crew. Scroop came back with four bags in his arms "we also found these" he threw them down beside the teens on the floor. Jim didn't notice scroop looking at him, he was too busy making out the threes features. 

The boy was dark tan skinned, & had jet black hair. He had darkish eyes that matched his hair perfect. One of the girls had short brown hair, shorter than his infact, & had blue eyes. She also wore glasses, not like Dr. Doppler, they were much darker & thinner in frame. The other girl was a complicated description for Jim. From what he could establish, she had copper-bronze hair, & her eyes were a green color with a little hint of brown in the center. She reminded him of someone, but he couldn't remember who! The Capitan had enough & spoke to the three.

"Alright you three, what are you doing on my ship?"

~_~_~_~_~_~~~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Me.

I looked up to the voice & spoke sternly "I'll explain myself as soon as-" I never got to finish my sentence. For as soon as I looked up & my vision cleared, I screamed my bloody head off. What I saw was a CAT standing on its hind legs! Taller than 5 feet! Possibly taller than ME!!!

"AHH, AAHH, AAAHH!" I screamed as I backed up into my friends. Jessie looked at me at that moment. "Nelly, what's wro-" she looked up too, & screamed even louder than me. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" she & I huddled in with Awesome. Awesome looked at us like we were losing it.

"What the hell are you guys screaming abou-" lo & behold, he looked up too. His scream was even louder than Jessie's! "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" we then looked at each other & did the only thing we could do…..

We screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" (author: someone shut us up!)

The feline woman had enough it seamed, for she unplugged her ears & shouted at us "BE QUIET!!" we shut up, not noticing that everyone was plugging there ears. I looked over to Awesome "dude, are we in hell? Or are we having the same dream at the same time like some of those people in those bad sci-fi movies have?"

He looked at me "No, hell would have fire pits, the devil, & little devils poking at us with pitch-forks. And this can't be a dream cause I still hurt, & in dreams you don't feel pain." At that moment he gave me a look that twisted my gut with guilt, & I knew what he was thinking then. "Hey! If you're thinking I had something to do with this your wrong! I have not been doing "dimensional travel" spells behind your back, you know me, I would have told you so I wouldn't get burned for it later." I grunted & folded my arms "Besides, I AM a minor."

The feline woman had heard enough. "Alright you, explain yourselves this instant. What are you doing on my ship?"

I looked up at her, still a bit shocked, but wouldn't show it. "Look lady…person...thing.., I…uhh…WE…will _explain ourselves as soon as we know were we are &….." I paused in thought, recapturing what the hell she said before. Then it hit me, hard. I looked around through the crowd of freaks to see where we were. I turned back to the head freak, meaning the feline woman._

"Did you say….._ship!?" I said with a grim look on my face & a hollow feeling in my gut. She nodded at me with the most __evil look I have ever seen from a cat. "Why do you ask young one?" she began "haven't you ever __seen a ship before?" I ignored that remark, & with a good reason. I kept walking around looking from object to object. My friends must have figured it out, cause they followed me after a while. I walked over to the edge of the __ship, & took a glance over the side. Instead of seeing the ocean, I saw nothing under us. That took my last bit of sanity it seamed. I screamed out as I jumped back from the edge._

"GOOD GOD! THEIR'S NO OCEAN THERE!!! HOW THE HELL IS THEIR NO OCEAN THERE!" my friends joined me in my madness then.

Jessie was first to speak "OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG HERE?!" then there was Awesome "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS PLACE!" we backed up to our original places. I looked back at the feline woman, panting the whole time "where… (pant) the...hell (gasp)…are…we...lady??"

She looked at us, still shocked at our reactions earlier; she then turned to, what looked like a stone golem that was next to her the entire time. "Mr. Arrow, take these three to my cabin, I'll be there shortly. We looked at the stone golem in front of us, I think my friends would have agreed with me if I said out loud instead of thought _"you have GOT to be kidding" but she wasn't, nether was the golem. _

"Follow me please." He said in a low, low voice. I would swear it was lower than my brothers singing voice. We followed like we were told, with me in front, & Jessie hanging on my arm, & Awesome holding Jessie's arm. It was just a chain the whole way. But little did I know, someone was watching us, the whole time.


	3. Updates & Thanks

Update and Thanks: *_**_*_*_****_**_**_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_**_*__*__*_*_*__*_**__**_*_**__*_*_* _*_**_***_**_*_*_*_*  
  
Updates:  
  
First of I would like to point out that, Yes, my story IS an "OMG I got sucked into another dimension so I can glomp my favorite character", as figured out by Tigrin, thank you my dear. But I would like to clear for you is that this story takes place BEFORE the movie comes out, if you notice, it takes place to 2001 October 1st, or so it should. So I don't even Know the characters yet. But of course, I won't get angry about people saying "Oh boy, not another one of these stories." Cause I have perfect self- esteem sadly. I also want to say that, yes I have been making many spelling errors and I will be sure to look over my stories and fix spelling mistakes and take out unnecessary words/sentences/and so forth, like "their" instead of "there" and things like that, that was also pointed out by Tigrin, and yes I have also noticed I used "&" instead of spelling out "and" a whole lot in my stories and I have a VERY bad habit of doing that. I also seam to have used shorthand like "u"... So I promise to look over BOTH stories again and fix about everything I can find. I also read that, and I quote Tigrin"sometimes you repeat yourself a bit." Yes, I do seam to do that in the dream sequence, but be assured your talking to a 10th grader here, don't expect to much of a wow, but yes I will work on that a bit. I will also say that my friends & I do seam to "repeat each other" as Tigrin also said in her review "it's more like one character mirrored a couple times than three separate individuals." Soon in the story I will make different character backgrounds, as in the story my Friends and I are introduced with the crew (possibly in the 4th or 5th chapter).  
  
  
  
Thank-you's go out to the only 2 people how cared to review my story for the hell of it:  
  
I would first like to thank Mustang-grl, you my dear are the first to have written a review at all!! (Bows gracefully) I am in your dept, thank you very much for the support. I would also like to thank Tigrin, who was above all a BIG help in giving me suggestions which I have put up above. I am more use to writing fantasy stories than fanfiction, so yes my descriptions are very visual, they give "nice imagery" as she said, and I am most gifted in dream sequences it looks like. Thank you very much, BTW Tigrin, your story "Stationary" is quite nice, very touching.  
  
Well that's all I've got to say, hope to get more reviews soon, and hopefully, get the other damn chapters up.  
  
  
  
Peace, Love, and Chicken Grease.  
  
Sarafina16 


End file.
